


i adore you

by wintersoob



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Prom, soft taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoob/pseuds/wintersoob
Summary: beomgyu is sad and is not in the mood to go to prom anymore. he's not at home and taehyun knows where he is.[ my au prompt on twt ⬇⬇ ]— totally not a spy —a taegyu au wherein prom is approaching fast and beomgyu is in need of a date. his best friend, taehyun, however doesn't have one and beomgyu thinks it's the perfect opportunity to spy on taehyun about his crush.only to find out it was him all along.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	i adore you

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is ky! i'm @choibeomz on twt!! this is actually a narration for my socmed! au on twt but it seemed like a fic so i wanted to post it here too hehe 
> 
> if you're interested, go read my au "totally not a spy" on twitter yay
> 
> btw dont mind mistakes i suck ok

The moon, stars, and streetlights are what seem to be Taehyun's guides as he runs towards the place he knows Beomgyu would be.

The cold wind touches Taehyun's face. His coat is against the wind. He huffs while running and hair messy as heck. He didn't care. He just wanted to see Beomgyu.

Taehyun halts as he reaches his destination. It was a playground. But not just any playground, no. It's where they first met as children. Sure, Beomgyu and Soobin were friends first, but that doesn't make Taehyun and Beomgyu's friendship any less than theirs.

He breathes in and out, calming his self down before he confesses. His eyes travel throughout the park in awe. _I haven't been here in so long._ It looked so beautiful at night. His eyes focus on a certain figure, sitting by the swing. It's shoulders slumped and he could here it sniffling. It was now or never.

Beomgyu flinches when he hears approaching footsteps. He sniffles, even louder this time and wipes his tears with the back of his hand.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Beomgyu notices a pair of feet infront of him and his eyes grew wide, "Taehyun?," He shots his head up. Taehyun's relieved smile now turned into a frown. "Hey, have you been crying?" His hands hold onto Beomgyu's shoulders and upon hearing those words, he started crying once again.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here." He wraps his arms around Beomgyu who cries harder now on Taehyun's shoulder. "How-," _Hiccup_. "How did-," _Hiccup_. "How did you know I-," _Hiccup_. "Was here?"

"I know you so well.," Taehyun chuckles, ruffling Beomgyu's hair. "Whenever you're mad at Soobin, Yeonjun, or Kai, you would go here and sulk." He adds and the crying boy laughs for the first time that day, "You do know me so well."

"I'm so sorry for not arriving last Sunday. I was busy. I went to my grandparents' and forgot it was our day." He apologizes, voice soft as he whispers near Beomgyu's ear. "It's not that big of a deal. You didn't cry when I cancelled our plans the Sunday before." Beomgyu says, shaking his hands behind Taehyun.

"Yeah, but that's me. I can never get mad at you. But, you're _you_. And I understand what you're feeling. So, it's okay to cry. Just let it all out." Beomgyu's cries get louder as he hears his bestfriend's comforting words.

"I also apologize for not showing up the day after to get our suits. It slipped my mind." Taehyun pats Beomgyu's back. "Like I said, it's not," _Hiccup_. "That big of a deal."

Taehyun lets go of the hug and holds Beomgyu's shoulders again, "No, it isn't. I hurt your feelings and it's not okay.," The older sniffles again and Taehyun wipes the tears with his thumbs. "You look really ugly when you cry." Beomgyu pouts, hitting Taehyun in the chest and they both laugh.

The younger looks him in the eye seriously and says, "But, I promise to never hurt you ever again after this."

Beomgyu mutters a small "Huh?" and Taehyun reaches from the inside pocket of his jacket. A small velvet colored box is now in his hand. The older is confused and furrows his eyebrows.

"I don't know when this crush of mine started, but all I know is that ever since I started liking you, I have felt the constant need of protecting you and giving you my all.," Beomgyu opens his mouth to say something and Taehyun hushes him, a sign he's not finished.

"You have always captured my attention and I am forever captivated by your beauty, inside and out." By now, Beomgyu's blushing. And his face that's almost dry, starts to become wet again as he tears up.

"I like you, Choi Beomgyu."

Beomgyu's jaw drops and he covers his mouth with one hand as he cries again, but now with happy tears.

"I never wanted to tell you my crush because I thought you never liked my back until I sort of figured it out?" Taehyun's voice grows quiet as it reaches the end of his sentence. "How did you-" _Hiccup_. "I'm not as dense as you are, you know." Beomgyu laughs, wiping his tears with one hand.

"Oh, and I'm also your secret admirer!" "What?!" 

"Yeah," Taehyun laughs, "I found it funny when you said you'd start falling for your secret admirer if I don't confess sooner." Beomgyu widens his eyes, coughing as he shrieks, "What?! How did you know that?!"

"I have my ways, Beom." And he throws a wink to the older's face which turns red again.

At that moment, Taehyun realizes how fragile and soft Beomgyu is. His true self is showing and Taehyun thinks it's beautiful how much he must be protected and taken care of.

And Taehyun wants to be _the_ person for Beomgyu.

"So, what do you say?" He asks the older who answers with a hum, mind not comprehending what was happening. "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" "What? Yeah, of course!" _Hiccup_. "I'd like to be your boyfriend! So much! I'm-" _Hiccup_. 

Taehyun giggles and opens the velvet box, revealing a ring that's matching the one he is wearing right now. "It's a promise ring." He whispers and Beomgyu tilts his head to the side, "What's your promise?" 

"To be by your side forever."

Taehyun takes the ring out of the box and puts it on Beomgyu's pinky finger on his right hand. "I have mine on my left." He shows his hand, shaking it. "So that whenever we hold hands, we can link our pinky fingers."

"Do I have to promise you something too?" He asks and the younger shrugs, "Not really. But, if you want to then go ahead."

Beomgyu clears his throat then proceeds to cup Taehyun's cheeks, "I promise to be with you until our last days on earth."

Taehyun smiles and stands up from the ground. His hand reaches out to Beomgyu and asks, "Do you still wanna go to prom?" He shakes his head, "Do you?"

"Nah. I ran all the way here. I'm exhausted." Taehyun yawns then laughs at Beomgyu.

"So, all this time I never noticed a single thing." He asks, clutching Taehyun's arm tighter. "Yup. It must have been so frustrating for Yeonbin and Kai the whole time."

Taehyun stops walking making Beomgyu pause as well. "Is something wrong?" He asks, eyebrows raised.

He shakes his head, then leans forward to place a soft kiss on Beomgyu's forehead.

"I adore you so much." He whispers as they walk together in the cold night, arms linked and smiles on both their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! if interested in socmed! aus, i'm @choibeomz on twt :D


End file.
